


Whiskey and a Hot Tub.

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Shepard bumps into Zaeed while on shore leave.





	Whiskey and a Hot Tub.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oratorio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oratorio/gifts).



I hope you enjoy!

 

 

Shepard knew that shore leave was important for the morale of her team but she was feeling restless. She had shit to do and she was finding it impossible to relax. She found herself wandering around the Wards without a destination in mind. She passed by the arena and thought about playing a few rounds but she didn’t really wanna put her armor on during a shore leave. That would kinda defeat the purpose. The arcade might be fun though. 

It was fairly crowded as she entered and while she was waiting for Shattered Eezo to become available, she heard a familiar voice swearing in the upper area. She couldn’t help but chuckle when she got closer and realized it was the claw game that had Zaeed so worked up. 

“Zaeed?” He turned when she addressed him.

“This god damned thing is busted.” He gave the glass a good smack before immediately putting in more credits and trying again, this time kicking it when he failed to earn a prize. 

“If you think it is broke, why are you continuing to put credits in it?” 

“Because I refuse to be bested by god damn machine! Credits.” He held his hand out and waited.

“Here, let me try.” He moved aside and watched as she moved the claw into place and it came back up with a prize. “Seems okay with me,” she said with a smirk. He gave her an angry look and held out his hand. She laughed as she gave him the money. He wasn’t sure he had ever heard her laugh before. It was nice. 

“Commander Shepard?” She turned to see who had addressed her and smiled at the child who looked at her with awe in his eyes. 

“Hello.” While she spoke to her small fan, Zaeed managed to finally win a prize. He turned to gloat but when he saw she was busy he quickly stuffed it in his coat. He tapped her on the shoulder with the Blasto toy she had won and she smiled and nodded before she took it from him and handed it to the boy. “For me? Really?” When she nodded, he threw his arms around her neck before running off to show his friends. 

“Cute kid. You done fighting with that game yet?”

“Yeah. Unless you wanna spare some more credits?”

“Not a chance Massani.” She looped her arm in his and headed toward the exit. “Let me buy you a drink instead. I know the perfect place.”

\---------------------------------------

Zaeed let out a low whistle as he walked into Shepard’s apartment. “Nice place.”

The main area was bigger than any place he had ever lived by a lot. The Alliance must pay better than he thought.

“Thanks. It was Anderson’s. He wanted me to have somewhere private to relax in between missions.”

She led the way to the bar area, discarding her leather jacket to the couch, before setting about fixing their drinks. He carefully removed his jacket as well, hiding his prize from the arcade, and placed it next to her’s on the couch before taking a seat at the bar. 

She had poured them three shots of whiskey each and they knocked all three back swiftly. When he had finished his third he spoke, “How about giving me the grand tour?” 

He followed her around silently as she showed off the many rooms until they reached her bedroom and she mentioned the hot tub in the bathroom.

“You have a hot tub in your room?” His tone was a blend of appreciation and jealousy. “That must me nice.”

“Feel free to take a soak.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. She followed him into the bathroom and was surprised that he stripped all the way down to his birthday suit before stepping into the water. He clearly had no problem with nudity. 'Looking like that, he shouldn't," she thought. She debated it for a moment before stripping nude as well. To his benefit, he tried not to look at her until she was under the water. 

They let out twin sighs as the hot water enveloped them, the heat offering much needed relief to their muscles. She didn’t realize just how just much she needed this. She would have to remember to tell Anderson thank you the next time they spoke.

They soaked in silence, Shepard feeling grateful that Zaeed wasn’t one of those people who felt the need to fill the quiet moments. She never understood some people’s need to talk constantly. 

She let her head fall backwards and her eyes closed as she let herself relax. Zaeed was busy trying to look everywhere but Shepard. He tried closing his eyes but his mind conjured up her image as clearly as his eyes. They had gotten off to a rocky start but taking down the Collectors had allowed them to form a bond of respect and while he wouldn’t deny he found her attractive, she deserved better than to have him ogle her while he was a guest in her home, so he stared at the walls and tried to not think of how it would feel to run his tongue down her shapely neck or how her breast would feel cupped in his hand. He was so focused on not looking at her that he missed the appreciative glances she kept throwing his way. The way her eyes traced his muscular chest, wondering about the story behind every scar, or the way she tried to sneak a peek at him under the water.

He almost caught her when he checked to see if she was looking before he adjusted his position in an attempt to hide his now erect member, but she had just barely closed her eyes again in time. She smirked when she realized what he was doing and feeling brave, slid her foot up his thigh and gently pushed against one until he spread his legs wide. He arched an eyebrow at her but she just smirked before rubbing the bottom of her foot against him as he watched her, his gaze heated.

She let her foot drop and crossed the hot tub, climbing into his lap. He let out a low moan as she rubbed her ass against him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close, her breasts now pressed against his chest. One hand slid up her back and into her hair where he grabbed a handful, firm but not tight enough to hurt. He pulled her head to the side and slid his tongue down her neck. He could feel her body shiver at the contact and it made him want her even more.

She shifted in his lap and used her hand to guide him into place as she slowly lowered herself down onto him. He let her set the pace, while he focused on her breasts, rolling his tongue across her sensitive nipples. The sound of their moans filled the air as their movements became frenzied until they both cried out in orgasm. Shepard collapsed into his arms and lay her head on his shoulder as they both fought to catch their breath.

“That was incredible.”

“Not bad for an old man eh.”

“Not bad for anyone Zaeed.”

She sat up and placed a kiss on his lips before she climbed off of him and out of the tub. She walked to the door before she turned back to him. “You coming? I am not done with you tonight.” For the second time that night, Zaeed didn’t need to be told twice and he jumped up as fast as he could manage without slipping and followed her to bed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

When Shepard woke several hours and orgasms later she wasn’t surprised that Zaeed was gone. He wasn’t the stay over kinda guy, at least, not yet. She was however surprised to find a little something left behind in his place. A small stuffed varren stared at her with his adorable oversized eyes from the other side of her bed. She grabbed it and with it safely tucked into her arms, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
